Infinite Inspiration
by Lecka-chan
Summary: As diversas formas de contar o começo não eram importantes perto da eternidade que os aguardava. (Leve LarvaxMiyu/Oneshot) :: Entrelaçar para inspirar. - Terceiro da série interdependente Inspiration Project.


_**Disclaimer: **Kyuuketsuki Miyu/Vampire Princess Miyu não me pertence, mas se pertencesse eu não torturaria os fãs com as cenas implícitas de beijo entre uma mordida e outra no pescoço alvo do Larva._

* * *

O lugar estava cercado por uma aura intensa e nauseante, bem como de muitos destroços e um cheiro que somente o lembrava morte: sangue e, pelo que podia sentir no ar carregado, em grande quantidade, mas porque o destino desejara não eram suas garras que maculava. Por outro lado, as armas criadas pelo homem perdiam seu fio a cada urro de dor, cada último suspiro soprado. Não havia prece, no entanto. As vidas ali tinham fortes determinações, objetivavam terminar de uma forma ou de outra na batalha; outras não tinham tempo de suplicar por proteção – sua covardia era suficiente para que aqueles que pensavam contar com sua força os exterminassem antes mesmo da chegada do inimigo –; e havia também quem simplesmente não acreditasse em divindades. Um erro.

Não era um deus, não, jamais fora alguém que protegesse mortais, mas tinha poderes que o poriam lado a lado ao que humanos consideravam sagrado, muito embora possuísse características sombrias. Nem deus nem demônio, uma linha indefinida entre o começo de um e o fim de outro, era o que ele era. Aqueles semelhantes a ele se julgavam superiores aos limitados homens, porém estavam todos presos sob os mesmos céu e terra, as mesmas necessidades e instintos de sobrevivência. Matara homens, muitas e muitas vezes, durante centenas de anos, entretanto, o motivo jamais se mostrara sendo seu ego afirmando ser seu direito tirar a vida humana, como se só houvesse humanos para que fossem cortados por suas garras. Não, apesar haver mortes sem motivo sobre seus ombros, como devia haver sobre os de qualquer outro ser vivo.

Pouco se importou em dignar um segundo olhar à batalha que se desenrolava entre as duas forças humanas. Invasores, defensores, lhe era indiferente quem manteria o último homem de pé. Sua visita não dependia ou teria menor influência naquele resultado.

_Um engano..._

Ao se aproximar de seu destino pôde perceber por seu olfato apurado que sua presa não estava ali. A pequena construção perto da praia estava vazia e vestígios de presença humana ali denunciavam ausência de pelo menos dois dias, mas a brisa soprando da montanha lhe trouxe subitamente o aroma daquilo que buscava e se sobressaía com tanta facilidade aos demais cheiros naquela costa sangrenta que só poderia significar que o alvo vinha de encontro ao predador. Não precisou de nenhuma ordem consciente para que suas pernas seguissem por aquele rastro automaticamente e, na velocidade descomunal que possuía, não demorou a ouvir a respiração ofegante e mesmo o bater descompassado do coração daquela criatura.

As sombras da vegetação densa também não puderam impedir que a visse à distância e em uma fração de segundo já estava atrás dela, tão perto que o cheiro seu sangue sob sua pele era quase insuportável diante de sua sede. Durante tanto tempo prolongara o próprio sofrimento, negara o próprio desejo que era também seu direito e dever, apenas abstendo-se em observá-la desde os tempos de infante. Quanto tempo passara-se? Para ela, o suficiente para se tornar perigosa para seu povo além-mar; para ele, tão lento em agonia e ao mesmo tempo, rápido demais e o bastante para comprometer sua missão.

Era sua última chance de exterminar a única grande ameaça de seu povo ou ser condenado à morte por traição.

"Você está aqui pra me matar, não é?" As palavras haviam sido pronunciadas com tanta fraqueza que a princípio ele quase não entendera e a surpresa por ela ter notado sua presença contribuíra um pouco para o instante de paralisia que o dominou. "Eu sei que você está aí... Sempre esteve, não é? Acabe logo com isso."

Aquelas últimas palavras foram o suficiente para que ele aparecesse diante dela, suas garras já posicionadas na garganta alva, bombeando a primeira gota do sangue dela para dentro dele.

"Apague... Por favor, apague tudo!" Ela sussurrou, ainda sem tomar consciência de que já era atacada.

A súplica e a essência da vida da garota o alcançaram ao mesmo tempo, bem como a primeira lágrima dela que foi seguida de um soluço puxado do fundo da alma. E como num passe de mágica, ao passo que a alma dela se despedaçava a dele se constituía.

Absorvendo aquela ínfima, pura e escarlate parte dela, o shinma finalmente entendeu o motivo. O porquê de sua indulgência até ali para com a humana.

Mais do que desejo por seu sangue, ele desenvolvera a necessidade de protegê-la, de si mesmo e também da dor que sempre fora uma constante e árdua em uma alma tão frágil. Agora ele entendia que a fascinação que sentia por aquela humana provinha dos sentimentos múltiplos com os quais elas lutava para lidar sem se quebrar no processo; ele queria tomar-lhe aquele fardo.

E assim, ele a escolheu. Circundando-a com os braços treinados para matá-la de forma a prover algum tipo de consolo durante o choro sofrido, Larva desejou pela primeira vez dar ao invés de tirar, porque se ele desse à ela uma parte dele, então ele ganharia também. Ele seria capaz de suportar a dor com ela.

Nem lhe aflingiu quando os dentes dela se cravaram em seu pescoço e logo a sede dela era a dele, sendo saciada pelo próprio sangue.

"Miyu..." Eles agora eram um. A dor dela finalmente era dele também. "Eu juro protegê-la pela eternidade."

Perdidos no laço de sangue, era difícil dizer quem sentia o quê. Mas a tímida faísca de esperança brilhou entre eles, em algum lugar aonde começa um e terminava o outro.

Ela riu um riso cristalino, o único som que ele se importaria de ouvir até o fim dos tempos.

"Eu amo você, Larva!"

Talvez não tenha acontecido exatamente assim; a eternidade é muito tempo e o tempo apaga lembranças que são imprecisas por natureza, facilmente distorcidas e entrecortadas. Mas a eternidade é infinita e o infinito é um laço.

_O deles é de sangue. _

* * *

_Os dois primeiros parágrafos dessa história foram escritos há mais ou menos um ano, quando esqueci as chaves de casa e, enquanto esperava minha mãe sair do serviço, fui até a mureta da praia curtir a melancolia da praia deserta fora de temporada. Em horas como essa é impossível não lembrar da cena do encontro da Miyu com o Larva no OVA (também no anime, mas acho a do OVA mais bonita, lol) e a coisa toda se desenrolou. Apesar da animação ter sido minha fonte de inspiração inicial, eu escrevi o resto (isso há umas semanas atrás) com o mangá em mente, como os leitores de Shin devem ter percebido, afinal, apenas no mangá é mencionado que Larva já observava Miyu muito antes de ela despertar como guardiã. _

_Eu sempre quis explorar esse tema, deixar um pouco de lado o fado dos dois como caçadores, os conflitos com Reiha e tudo o mais para contar com cuidado como aconteceu desde o começo, a adaptação dos dois à situação, toda a rotina dos dois e as inúmeras faces do relacionamento dos dois, mestre-servo, confidentes, amigos, irmãos e, principalmente, de amantes, claro. _

_Por tudo isso, decido (de última hora), fazer dessa outra peça da série Inspiration Project e, quem sabe nas reviravoltas do destino, eu mesma me inspire a dar continuidade a esse tema._

_Kissus! _


End file.
